


救命指南 By KaliTracer

by catofwitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catofwitch/pseuds/catofwitch





	救命指南 By KaliTracer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Save a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834061) by [KaliTracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer). 



1、

托尼第一次发现克林特刚救了自己的小命的时候，事情发生得太快了，他差一点就没意识到这事。

战斗的过程中托尼发现自己完全淹没在机器人的海洋中（尽管准确说来他自己也是个机器人）。那些机器人实在是太多了，钢铁侠一旦着陆就几乎没办法再起飞。

机器人们有的朝他开枪，有的朝他发射榴弹，有的随便抓起点什么就向他扔过来，有一个似乎还特别钟爱大众甲壳虫，托尼相当肯定那家伙跑开是去找更多的甲壳虫汽车了。总得来说，他们让他非常、非常恼火。

两条街以外的地方，娜塔莎正在美国队长身边战斗。有一阵子她被敌人压制住了，索尔和斯蒂夫通力协作才让她摆脱了困境。

另一方面，浩克正在狂欢。他开心地把机器人甩到空中，又砸到地上。换个别的时间，托尼会觉得浩克挂在西尔斯大楼外面抓机器人的样子好玩极了，简直就像是著名的金刚来到了芝加哥。

可今天完全不是托尼的幸运日。

半个钟头的战斗之后，机器人们似乎对他产生了一种变态的爱恋。

一个钟头之后，它们都朝他聚拢过来。有一只甚至完全无视索尔，掉头就冲托尼跑了过来。说得好听些，雷神觉得不太痛快，他觉得自己被当成了不值得一战的对手。

可以肯定的是，这是那个机器人犯下的最后一个错误。

可托尼还是得拼命搏斗，开枪、发射小导弹、把它们扔给浩克，他使出了浑身解数好让那些混蛋离他远一点。

“呃，伙计们，能帮个忙吗？”托尼问道，与此同时一辆黄色的甲壳虫正朝他的脑袋飞来。

“我们正尽快赶来，”斯蒂夫说道，通过对讲机听起来他一点都不累。

又有六个机器人转过了街角，看见了他，朝他飞奔过来。

斯塔克还没来得及处理掉已经包围他的十个机器人，再去对付那新来的六个，头盔里的警报就响了起来。他转过身看到一支箭从眼前飞过，把一个榴弹钉在了附近一个机器人身上。

钢铁侠腾空而起，爆炸解决了周围的十个机器人，托尼把剩下的六个带到了浩克身边。

十五分钟之后，贾维斯黑进了那些机器人的系统，按照托尼的命令让它们全都不动了。

等他们都回到大厦，医疗队包扎起鹰眼身上数不清的擦伤，裹起了他的肋骨，这时托尼才想到那支从他眼前飞过的箭，那支箭把榴弹从原有的轨道上打飞了。

“你救了我的命，”托尼有点点感动地说，因为他越想越觉得那个东西爆炸起来，大概会炸穿他的面甲，炸掉他的脸。

克林特抬头看了他一眼，耸了耸肩，这个动作牵动了他的肋骨让他皱起了眉头。“别放在心上，”他咕哝了一句。

“通常来说，我是不会，可你真的救了我的命，”托尼心想还好斯蒂夫在屋子另一头听不到他说这话。他受够了被斯蒂夫教训“不能完全融入队伍”，因为他不肯参与“团队互动”什么的。难道其他人不觉得这听起来就像是受刑吗？

克林特把护士推到一边，站起身来，他身上缠满了绷带，但托尼能看出隐藏在绷带之下的结实肌肉，他突然觉得喉咙发干，不得不咽了口唾沫。

“我说了，别放在心上，”巴顿低声说道，他不理睬罗杰斯大喊着“快躺回床上去”，大步离开了医疗室。

托尼被彻底搞糊涂了，他瞟了一眼娜塔莎，她脸上带着若有所思的表情。他看了一眼门，又看了看娜塔莎。她皱着眉，但什么也没说。

既然他什么也看不出来，他叹了口气，让护士继续清理他腿上的伤口。

不管刚刚发生了什么，他非常肯定那是他最后一次向那个讨厌鬼道谢，这样他就不用再把这事放在心上了。

2、

第二次事情发生的时候，托尼暗自琢磨着宇宙里是不是有条定律说，如果有什么坏事要发生，一定要发生在他的身边。否则他怎么会陷入这样的境地？他被困在一间房间里，手边除了他的斯塔克工业身份牌、手机和一颗即将爆炸的炸弹，什么都没有。

“两分钟倒计时，”他对着电话说。

电话那头有人呼了口气，估计是娜塔莎。

“明白，托尼，撑住，”斯蒂夫安慰道。

撑住？托尼翻了个白眼。他到底应该怎么撑住？用手机，用身份牌，还是用炸弹？

“鹰眼预计一分钟后到达，”娜塔莎说道，那边的电话开了扬声器所以他听见她的声音。“大楼已经安全了，但他们还是得穿过二十层地下楼层才能到达地面。”

“时间够吗？”斯蒂夫问道，尽管他压低了声音，托尼还是听见了。

没人回答，所以娜塔莎要么是回答的声音太低了，扬声器接收不到，或者只是耸了耸肩。

“鹰眼就快到了，托尼，”斯蒂夫说道，他的声音听起来有点奇怪，大概是因为担忧的缘故。好吧，这绝对是让他感觉更糟了。

斯蒂夫和娜塔莎以及……布鲁斯（大概是？）在远离电话的地方讨论起来。托尼几乎什么也听不清。

“——电梯不能——”

“——所以索尔应该——”

“——没时间了，斯蒂夫，”娜塔莎的声音变近了，这说明她又走向了电话。

“又出什么事了？”托尼问道，他希望她别回避问题。

“电梯坏了。克林特得想出办法好让你们都及时上来。没时间等索尔去救你了，”娜塔莎告诉他。他突然对娜塔莎万分感激，因为他知道斯蒂夫会说一些很有用的话，比如“不会有事的”。

“一分二十秒，”托尼告诉他们，他意识到的确没时间等别的人来了。只有克林特能救他。最开始托尼发现自己面对一个计时器的时候，他们还争论着应该由谁来救他。斯蒂夫和索尔都认为自己能办到，于是又开始研究谁的装备更好。在娜塔莎试图把他们带回重点问题的时候，克林特就这么溜掉了，然后在半路上告诉他们自己已经快到了。

听着斯蒂夫在手机能收到声音的范围内，通过通讯器叱责他真是又好笑又让人恼火。现在很明显，自己和弓箭手都很可能在这场奇怪的阴谋中送命。

“一分钟，”计时器到达1:00的时候托尼说道。他希望这不是他生命中的最后一分钟。

“鹰眼正拐过墙角朝你那里去。他说退后，”娜塔莎说道。

托尼后退了几步，心里盼望着不管克林特要怎么把门弄开（这正是索尔也许是最佳选择的另一个理由），它最好别爆炸。

砰的一声过后，门完好无损地倒在了地上。克林特穿过弥漫的烟雾走了进来，托尼好不容易才克制住自己，没自作聪明地说鹰眼应该穿件披风，因为他就像个英雄一样及时出现了。

“托尼，快走！”克林特一看到他就命令道。他们都冲进了走廊里，托尼紧跟在克林特身后，没错，他要跑得离那个炸弹远远的。

他们在电梯门口急急地刹住了脚步，克林特开始去把电梯门撬开。

“我以为娜塔莎说它们坏了！”托尼觉得脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了。45秒，他的大脑提醒他，这可真是太有用了。

克林特打开电梯门的时候，回头得意地笑了笑。

“有点信心好不好，”说着，他打了个手势示意托尼进电梯去。

他们都进了电梯，门又合拢了，克林特立即行动起来，他像个忍者一样跳到扶手上，挪开了一块天花板。他跳了下来，用力把托尼从洞口送了上去，然后自己也跳了上去。

“好极了，我们在电梯顶上，这样怎么能救我们的命？”托尼真的应该学学怎么在压力大的情况下管好自己的嘴了，但克林特只是哼了一声，把弓从背上取了下来。

他抽出一支箭，往自己腰带上挂了个什么东西，然后把箭径直向上射去。他熟练地把弓背回身上，伸手把托尼拉过去贴在了自己身上。

托尼吸了一口气，拼命希望自己不喜欢克林特紧贴在他身上的感觉，一只有力的臂膀兜在他背后，把他牢牢固定在面前结实的身体旁。

“你最好抓紧点，”克林特坏笑着说。

“你最好——”托尼差点没来得及抱住克林特，他们就以一种惊人的速度被拽了上去。托尼紧闭双眼，把脸贴在克林特胸口上，全神贯注于克林特的胳膊牢牢抱住他的感觉，像是自己一点分量都没有一样。等他几乎害怕自己要做出点蠢事，比如睁眼看的时候，一切都结束了。鹰眼把他从撑开的电梯门里推了出去。

“快跑，托尼！”他一边命令，一边把扣在腰带上的东西解开走出了电梯。

这时候最好听话，托尼又飞奔起来，能看到大厦外面的阳光真是太让他开心了。就在他离门口还有几步的时候，他被突然震倒在了地上，克林特重重地扑倒在他上面。

爆炸让周围的一切都晃动起来，一道火焰从他们身上喷过。各种残骸落满了他们四周，爆炸的声音如此巨大，托尼觉得自己的耳朵大概都流血了。

过了好久一切才都平静下来。远远的，托尼能听到叫喊声和警笛声。他知道自己该爬起来，但克林特还覆在他身上，那舒服的重量让他觉得很安全。于是他想，就再呆一会儿吧。

这时几双手伸了过来，娜塔莎尖叫着让克林特快醒醒，托尼才意识到弓箭手压住他不放并不是为了保证他的安全。他失去知觉了。

担架被抬了过来，人们帮着托尼躺上了一副担架，又把克林特抬上了另一副担架。天才迷惑了一会儿，他们为什么要让克林特趴着？随后他看见了克林特背上一塌糊涂的割伤和烧伤，爆炸所带来的冲击已经把他的战术背心全毁了。

“托尼？”担架上传来了嘶哑疲惫的声音。克林特转过头来看到了天才。

“我没事，”他说，他真想伸出手去摸一下弓箭手，但又害怕现在自己只会弄疼他。

巴顿微微点了点头，然后又失去了知觉。

康复花了些时间，但鹰眼很快回到了复仇者的行列。托尼不会说“谢谢”，他不想重复第一次的经历，但他花了巨额的金钱和大量的时间给神射手研发了一套更好的背心。

克林特问起为什么要做这件背心的时候，托尼只是耸了耸肩说他无聊了。他得到的笑容在过后很久还让他记忆犹新。

3、

和其他复仇者晚上一起出去玩本该意味着托尼•斯塔克知道怎么像个乖孩子一样好好表现。他可是跟要命的美国队长在一起，他知道最好别口无遮拦地招惹一些会惹麻烦的醉鬼。

纠正一下：他应该知道。

一开始那些人的话还没什么恶意，而且托尼经过这么多年各种媒体的锤炼已经练就了一副厚脸皮。看在其他人似乎都不介意的份上，他也愿意不去搭理那些混蛋。索尔和斯蒂夫似乎没把那些恐同言论当做是针对自己的人身攻击，不过托尼不太清楚那是因为他们没有听到，还是真的不知道那是什么意思。

娜塔莎一度悄悄冲克林特摇了摇头，那时他的手紧紧握住了他的啤酒杯。不过总体来说，他们似乎都准备就这样让事情过去算了。再说，他们都下班了，不是吗？

喝了几杯啤酒之后（“几杯”是按托尼的定义，不是索尔的），大家好像都觉得该走了。托尼要去上厕所，于是朝大家挥了挥手，让他们付账之后在外头等他。

几分钟之后他朝外面走去跟大家会合，他最后又扫了一眼酒吧，以确认没人在里面等他或是还在里面闲逛。看到大家都不在，他准备就这样离开酒吧了。

“看，他也是那伙舔屌的基佬中的一个，”托尼经过的时候，一个醉鬼含糊不清地说。他停住了脚步，一整晚都徘徊在爆发边缘的怒火，又被点燃了起来。托尼知道自己应该离开，他试图把这事丢到一旁，他又往前走了几步，免得……

“没错，快走吧你个操蛋的基佬，”又一句含糊不清的话传了过来。

托尼扬起一条眉毛，他微笑着转过身，朝他们的桌子慢慢踱了过去。

“知道我在想什么吗？”他问道。

说话的那个是块头最大的家伙，他的体型跟斯蒂夫差不多。他看见托尼转过身的时候握紧了他的啤酒。

“我在想，你这样的家伙为什么会关心我的性取向，”托尼说道，他就是控制不住自己。“害怕我会拒绝你吗，大家伙？”他眨了眨一只眼睛。

那人一把掀翻了桌子朝托尼走了过来，啤酒和椅子被撞得四下散落。他的意图很明显，托尼很轻松地就躲过了前几拳。可随后他的朋友们就加入了战团。

有人狠狠地打中了托尼的腹部，让他喘息着弯成了两截。斯塔克还没来得及直起身来，另一个人又结结实实地打中了他的下巴。他看到一个人抽出刀子的时候，拼命吸了几口气。

“嘿，我觉得这场架已经超出我的工资等级了，”托尼说。他想要躲开，但其中一个人紧紧抓住了他的两只胳膊。就在拿刀的家伙开始往前冲的时候，有人在后面喊了一嗓子。

一只手突然伸了过来，抓住了那人的手腕，他回头看的时候，克林特向前一步把他的手腕拧到了身后。

“你们走运了，因为我觉得这场架刚刚升入了我的工资等级，”他目露凶光地说。他夺过刀子，把拿刀的家伙和刀子都扔到了地上。

另一个人走上前来，他还没来得及眨眼，克林特就捏着他的脖子让他磕磕绊绊地撞到了吧台上。又有两个人走了过来，一个手里拿着桌球杆，巴顿把球杆在他背上打断的时候，托尼都忍不住畏缩了一下。

只剩下那个大块头了，他又抽出了一把刀。克林特逼视着他，虽然严格说来，他得仰视一点点。

突然之间闪躲和戳刺就开始了，托尼几乎看不清刀子在哪儿，他意识到这个大块头并不像其他人一样是不入流的小混混。

他们扭打在一起的时候，克林特尽量让刀子远离他的身体，而那个混蛋则竭尽所能想要刺中他。他们打作一团，那家伙把刀子划向克林特的腹部时，克林特的胳膊猛地向前一探。

巴顿闪到一边，一个回旋踢把那人给踢飞了。他跌倒在几英尺之外的地板上，不动了。

“还有人对基佬有意见吗？”克林特恶狠狠地扫视着酒吧质问道。他站在那全身紧绷，仿佛还有其他人要对付一样。

酒保开口了，“我们没意见，小子，可你也许该处理一下那个。”他朝克林特隐藏在蓝色T恤和皮夹克下面的腹部点了点头。

“他伤到你了？”托尼一边问，一边走上前去拉开了夹克。鲜血正从一道看起来相当深的伤口里往外冒，湮湿了他的蓝色T恤。

“没什么，可你最好祈祷其他人已经先走了，”托尼把T恤从伤口上掀开的时候，克林特苦了苦脸说道。

“为什么？”托尼问道，伤口看起来像是皮肉伤，这让他略微感觉好了些。

“因为如果被塔莎看到这个，她会——”

一串突然迸出来的俄语打断了他的话，穿着牛仔裤和绿衬衫的娜塔莎大步走了过来。尽管克林特想要藏起伤口，她还是看了一眼他的的腹部，然后一把揪住了他的耳朵。

托尼听到了一长串俄语，不停地唠唠叨叨，他大概永远也搞不懂说的是什么，但他能理解娜塔莎拽着克林特的耳朵把他从酒吧拖出去的样子。他觉得好玩极了，直到他们走到人行道上，她故意把托尼朝斯蒂夫那边推了过去。斯蒂夫只看了一眼托尼肿胀的下巴，就也开始唠叨了。不幸的是，他说的是英语。

那天晚上剩下的时间他们是在医疗室度过的，克林特缝了六针，托尼得到了一个冰袋。他们贿赂了一个护士，弄来了一些果冻，当晚余下的时间里，他们都在因为克林特关于“工资等级”的开场白和托尼显然赚钱比他多而大笑不止。

他才不会承认，不过托尼发现自己真的很高兴能有克林特守护他的后背。

4、

“把那杯酒递给斯塔克先生，巴顿探员，”说话的人正用胳膊勒住娜塔莎的脖子，娜塔莎看起来气坏了，她说的每一个字都是俄语，托尼知道这可不是什么好事。

尽管眼中燃烧着怒火，杯子还是稳稳地端在鹰眼手中。托尼看着那些保安，他们好像在等着出事了再采取行动。斯蒂夫兜到了他们后面，准备等娜塔莎一挣脱就动手。

“你要是敢——”那人勒紧了胳膊，打断了黑寡妇的话。

“闭嘴，塔莎，”克林特低吼道，他的表情简直就是“眼神能杀人”的范本，可她看起来很害怕，这比什么都让托尼烦心。

要是那家伙没有试图在两个受过严格训练的特工眼皮子底下给托尼下毒，事情大概不会变得这么糟。克林特抢在托尼之前夺过了那杯酒，那个卑劣的匪徒抓住了塔莎，难得这么一次她丧失了警惕。

宾客们被疏散出去，拿枪的人冲进来的时候，托尼怀疑自己再也不会被邀请来参加这个晚宴了。不过这样的话他也就不用再被逼着发表演说了。所以，就这样吧。

“把酒给斯塔克先生，快点，巴顿探员，”又是一声命令，随之而来的是娜塔莎吃痛的喘息声，像是在强调那个人的话。

托尼觉得出奇的平静，他把手伸了出去。他知道自己会接过那杯酒，为了救娜塔莎他会把酒喝掉的。很奇怪，他可以接受这种死法。

当然了，克林特另有打算。

克林特张狂地微笑着，把杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后把酒杯从肩头上往后一丢。

“我希望你还有B计划，”他笑得像个白痴一样说道。

不等别人做出反应，娜塔莎就挣脱了出来。她抓住那人的胳膊，向上一拧，把胳膊别到了他身后。她用俄语冲着他大喊大叫，随后重重地用膝盖顶在他背上，把他压到了地上。

托尼甚至没时间佩服她的动作，他发现自己径直冲了出去，把克林特拉了过来。

“你他妈的干嘛要那样做？”斯塔克捧住弓箭手的脸质问道。

“你以为我会真的让你喝那杯东西？”巴顿问道，可他的坏笑正慢慢褪去，托尼一下子慌了。

科尔森突然出现了，他什么也没说，一下子把一个针头扎进了克林特的脖子。

“嗷，老大，你倒是先说一声啊，”克林特说道，可本来该在他脸上的微笑，却踪影全无。

“你感觉怎么样？有什么症状？”科尔森看着连在针头上的探测仪急急地问道。

“视线模糊，头重脚轻，有点恶心，但那也可能是因为威士忌的缘故，”克林特的身子晃了晃。依旧抓着弓箭手的托尼帮着他坐到了地上。他不会承认他把克林特搂得更紧了，也不会承认他让克林特靠在了自己身上。

“妈的，是‘灾星’*，”科尔森说，托尼觉得这是他第一次听到探员爆粗口。

“有多糟？”巴顿坐在那里问道，他的头重重地倚在托尼的胸口。

“比你中过的所有的毒都糟。该死！你心跳过速了。医生！”科尔森抽出针头喊道。

“讨厌……医院，”克林特开始口齿不清了，他似乎衰弱得很快。

“你不能再这样救我的命了，”托尼说道，见鬼，他才不要说再见。

“得让……你……平安，”这句回答之后医疗队就到了，他们把弓箭手从托尼身边带走了。

接下去的一周克林特都呆在医疗室里，慢慢从几乎过量的毒药中恢复。托尼半步也没有离开他。只要一想到情况有可能会变得多可怕，他的胸口就一阵阵发紧，他尽量不去理会这种感觉。

5、

慈善晚宴进行得非常顺利。托尼手中端着一杯香槟（恶心的东西），身边跟着克林特•巴顿（这就好多了）。

“塔莎，我两点钟方向系黑色领带打温莎结的家伙，他一直跟着我们兜圈子，悄悄去问问他他到底想干嘛，”克林特低声对着通讯器说。

好吧，说在他身边只是相对而言。重要的是克林特穿着一套帅极了的燕尾服，被迫整晚都跟着托尼。谁在乎克林特今晚是不是来给他做保镖的，那也不能阻止他向别人介绍这是巴黎甜心“威廉”，他是在“威尔”参观纽约的时候认识他的。

但每一次克林特都笑得眼角起了褶子，这说明他也很喜欢这样，于是托尼竭尽所能表演起来。他喜欢把一只胳膊绕在克林特的腰上把他拉得更近的感觉，也喜欢弓箭手用法语在自己耳边喃喃着甜言蜜语的样子。整个晚上就像在考验他的自制力，他用尽了每一分自制力才没有把他的超级间谍朋友推到墙上，让他呻吟出声。

他只是安于被小心地引领着在房间里走来走去，同时假装一直让他的小男朋友喝昂贵的香槟。坦白说这绝对不是托尼度过的最糟的夜晚。

他用眼角的余光看到娜塔莎逼住了那个系黑色温莎结的家伙。显然那人不是个威胁，他朝托尼和克林特打了几个含糊的手势。她幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，低声对着通讯器说了几句。

半秒钟之后，克林特翻了个白眼。

“怎么？”托尼问道，他还在因为今晚没给他通讯器而不高兴。克林特指出他应该是在休假，其他人会搞定一切的。

“他在想办法把我从你身边偷走，”克林特皱着眉靠近托尼耳语道。

对于自己险些脱口而出的咒骂，托尼并不怎么吃惊。他想约克林特出去，这他已经知道一点时间了，他还想带克林特上床，然后在早上给他做煎饼（好啦，是让贾维斯给他们做。一回事。）可他还是没提起这事，因为他有点害怕克林特会拒绝他。于是他只能把这些渴望注入到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里去。

他们没花多长时间就转了一圈，各种人都吵吵嚷嚷地跟托尼说这个说那个。他们在一个窗户前停了下来，从这个窗户可以看到这座大楼和隔壁大楼之间的一条小路。

克林特倚在托尼身上，就像他正在扮演的巴黎甜心该做的那样，他给了托尼一个大大的笑容，仿佛托尼给了他开启全世界的钥匙一般。

突然一个严肃的表情划过了巴顿的面孔，这种表情通常是说明他发现坏人了。托尼紧张起来，做好了随时挨上一拳的准备。

可那没有发生。倒是克林特抓住了托尼的肩膀，把天才的背按在窗户上吻了他。

一个吻也不能说明发生了什么，托尼心想。他一开始有点吃惊，至少说是毫无准备，但随后他的身体就做出了本能的反应。天啊，克林特接吻的时候就像他射箭一样，精确、全神贯注、自信非凡。他知道怎么用拇指轻轻拂过托尼的下巴，哄得他张开嘴；也知道怎么向前贴近一点点好让托尼向自己靠过来。这个吻热辣又激烈，托尼还没准备好这样被人吻。

片刻之后他们分开的时候，托尼还是离得很近，他可以听到娜塔莎在巴顿的耳机里说了几句像是汇报情况一样的话，可托尼不•在•乎。他能感觉到克林特身体的每一寸都贴在自己身上。他们都因为那个吻重重地喘息着，托尼发誓他感觉到自己的血都朝下半身去了。他想要问问清楚到底发生了什么，以及了克林特是在哪学会这样接吻的，还要问问他们能不能赶紧找张床/桌子/任何平面来继续刚才的事。但这些话都没机会说出口。

“我说趴下的时候，我要你立刻趴到地上，明白吗？”克林特说道，他蓝绿色的眼睛直盯着托尼褐色的眼睛。

“什么——”

“托尼，”克林特的嘴角扬起了一点，托尼又想吻他了。“我保证，一切正常，我会把你从这里弄出去的，好吗？能给我点个头吗？”粗粝的手指顺着托尼的下巴爱抚着。

他轻轻点了点头。

“很好，我们的时间很紧，明白吗？我一说趴下，你要立刻照做，不管发生什么事都别起来，好吗？”除了克林特的手指贴在他的皮肤上，他什么都感觉不到。托尼觉得很担心，因为只有很可怕的事要发生的时候，克林特的眼神才会那么严肃。

他只是轻轻又点了一下头示意自己可以做到。

“你没穿战甲，所以别逞英雄，明白吗？”他越过托尼的肩膀看着窗外，他在不停移动，这说明不管他在看什么，他都没办法看到全貌。

“塔莎，有五个，”克林特说着又在托尼的嘴唇上吻了一下。他退回去飞快地瞟了一眼四周。托尼身后有人动了，克林特抽出了他的枪。

“趴下！”他喊道，托尼猛地扑了下去。子弹打碎了窗户，随后一阵安静，有什么东西摔到了地上。

不是东西，他反应过来，是人。

托尼只看了一眼，就觉得肺里的空气都消失了，他心都快跳出来了。克林特躺在那，鲜血正从他雪白的衬衫上渗出来。

在肾上腺素的作用下，天才爬过去把克林特拖到了从窗户里看不到的地方，地上留下了一道可怕的血迹，他只当看不见。

“克林特？克林特？！”托尼喊着撕开了衬衫，看到防弹背心的时候他一点都不惊讶。看看它干的好事，托尼边想边扯掉了防弹背心。

弹孔很小，不是那种巨大的创口，位置也很低，不可能打到心脏。托尼暗自感谢上苍。血流得很快，他扭动着脱掉自己的外套，压在了伤口上。

克林特的眼睛突然睁开了，他用半睁的蓝眼睛看着托尼，发出了一声痛呼。

“塔莎，”他说道，“八楼，往里两个窗户。我打中他了，托尼没事。”

“你中弹了！”托尼说，“她叫医疗队了吗？”他用力压住伤口，看到更多的血从克林特的背后淌出来的时候，他的手颤抖起来。他急急忙忙地脱掉了衬衫。

她回答了几句，克林特做了个鬼脸，微微一笑。“你嘴可真甜，塔莎，”他说。托尼把第二件充当绷带的衣服塞到他背后的时候，他痛得叫了一声。

“你前后都在流血，你这个蠢——”太多血了，托尼甚至不知道身体里可以有这么多血，他也不想知道。

一只手按在了他的手上，托尼抬起头看到克林特在冲他微笑。“没事的，托尼，”他听起来很冷静，这让托尼更害怕了。

“才怪！”说完，他回头张望着，想看看医生在哪。

“我喜欢扮演威尔，”克林特说道，这话让托尼回过了头看着他。巴顿的脸变得苍白起来，血从他的嘴角淌了出来。

“要是你没注意到的话，他似乎刚刚救了我的命。我大概要把他留在身边了。”托尼握住覆在他手上的手，轻轻捏了捏。

“他也想那样。他大概跟我同时爱上你了，”克林特说道，紧接着他大口喘息起来，不到两分钟之前托尼刚刚吻过的双唇中间吐出了几口血。

“你为什么不说？”他问道，因为如果他知道，他们就不会在这个愚蠢透顶的晚宴上。托尼本可以把克林特带上床，而不是让他躺在这里流血致死。

“我知道，”克林特喘着气，挣扎着想要呼吸，“你喜欢做花花公子，”他挣扎着想要吸进更多的空气，托尼看到医疗队朝他们过来了。

“我不想，”弓箭手的手松开了，“成为另一件战利品。”

一双手伸了过来，把托尼拉了起来，医疗队围住了克林特。他在那双胳膊中扭动着，发现自己的脸埋在索尔的胸口，努力不让突然涌上来的泪水落下来。

+1

克林特病房里监测仪器的哔哔声刺激着托尼的神经。每隔几秒钟它就在让托尼心烦不已的同时又让他有几分安心，他真的好想砸烂它。

他不知道自己在这儿呆了多久，但他知道地平线上刚刚出现了曙光。神盾的医护人员在走廊里来去匆匆，他们对克林特已经竭尽所能，他恨这一点。现在他只能等待。

托尼坐直了一些，用一只手揉了揉后背，就在刚才的一个钟头里，他的背开始隐隐作痛了。他们有这么先进的科技，怎么就想不到放几张舒服点的椅子呢？

哪怕放个咖啡壶也好啊。他叹了口气，站起身来伸了个懒腰，在房间里走了几圈。这间病房相当普通，托尼忍不住希望他们能把他转到更好的病房里去。他的每一根神经都在冲他叫嚣着，让他想想办法，做点什么来帮助克林特。他甚至不再试图否认自己的感情了。托尼•斯塔克彻头彻尾地爱上他的队友了。不过这听起来一点都不像是他有过的最糟的想法。

“操，”他低声自言自语着走出了房间。一少了咖啡因他就萎靡不振，比较而言他觉得留下克林特一个人沉睡应该没事。

谢天谢地，医疗部的休息室空无一人，托尼得以静静地冲好了咖啡。往回走的路上，他遇到了娜塔莎。

“你还在这里做什么，斯塔克？”她并不想寒暄，只是直接问他。

“你知道我还在这里做什么，”他淡淡地说，因为如果有人明白，那就是她。

“我知道他救了你的小命，但这无法解释你为什么还呆在这里，”托尼把目光转向她的时候，她眯起了眼睛。

“显然我关心他，”托尼说道，随即他又遮遮掩掩地说，“再说他老是做这么无私的事，救了我一次又一次。”

娜塔莎沉默了片刻，在走到克林特房门前的时候她停下了脚步。“跟我坐一会儿，”说着，她坐进了一把放在走廊上的椅子里。

托尼叹了口气，他觉得如果有什么变故的话，至少他在这里，于是他也坐了下去。

“这不是我见过他做过的最无私的事，”沉默了一会儿之后，娜塔莎说道。她显然在纠结着什么，于是托尼给了她一些时间。

她叹息一声，手指绕来绕去了好一会儿，然后往椅背上一靠。“几年前，我们参与了一次和新组建的阿富汗政府联手的行动。当时他们正想让自己的情报部门跟其他国家平起平坐，可以说是需要一些信用。于是他们派出一个人跟克林特和我一起去清剿一伙非洲底层的军火贩子。”

她用一只手梳了梳头发，她看起来比托尼过去注意到的要年纪大些。她看起来很疲惫。

“行动进行得很顺利。他们没派克林特和我去之前，那就是小菜一碟。他们派去的人很喜欢跟我们一起共事。他尤其跟克林特合得来。没几天他们就成了好朋友，”她看了托尼一眼，托尼明白了他们到底是什么样的“朋友”。他竭力无视涌过全身的那一阵妒意。

“任务结束之后，我们都去了一个酒吧放松一下。克林特和我在等科尔森，他要去接我们回来。几杯啤酒过后，克林特和那人显然急于回酒店去，我就告诉他们赶快滚蛋。我让他们离开了，”她嗤笑一声皱起了眉。

“四个钟头之后，科尔森到了，克林特失踪了。”她直视着托尼的眼睛，托尼看得出她说出这件事有多不容易。他意识到她大概是在因为自己让克林特跟那个人一起走了而觉得歉疚。

“我们花了四天时间追踪，才找到那个——”她用俄语嘀咕了一句。“这段时间里他都在折磨巴顿，差点要了他的命。这家伙只是想折磨一个真正的金发碧眼的美国人，克林特正好撞上了枪口。”

她摇了摇头，慢慢吸了口气，这让托尼想起了布鲁斯冥想时的呼吸方式。

“好几天的时间里，他时而清醒时而昏迷，徘徊在死亡线上。科尔森和我都被叫去跟他告别，可他撑了过来。弗瑞得到消息说阿富汗政府想要回他们的人。他们很难堪，愿意用一切代价换取别让这事成为国际社会的新闻，”她带着恶心的表情说道。

“拜托你告诉我弗瑞拒绝了，”托尼插了一句。

“他是准备拒绝的，但就在那时克林特终于醒了。弗瑞把决定权交给了巴顿，说他想怎么做都可以，”她微微一笑。

“当时有个情况，一个平民在阿富汗境内被一伙恐怖分子劫为人质。他失踪的新闻铺天盖地，克林特通过我们了解到阿富汗政府在协助搜寻方面什么也没做，但他们的确掌握一些情况。当然了，这事无法证明，没有他们的协助，军队一直在错误的地方兜圈子，”她用一种难过的眼神看着托尼。

“于是，克林特做了他能想到的唯一的事。他提出把那个折磨了他好几天的人交还给他的政府，代价是营救那个失踪的人所需的情报，以及神盾局不会公布那次行动细节的保证。”

托尼厌恶地摇了摇头，“他到底为什么要那么做？为了随便一个平民就放那家伙自由？太傻了。”

她耸了耸肩，一丝笑意爬上了她的嘴唇。“我不知道。他从没告诉我原因。也许他同情那个被绑架的人。也许他只是不想让自己的决定夺去两个人的性命。不管怎样，他就那么做了……”她顿了顿。

“两天之后，詹姆斯•罗德中校找到了那个平民，他自行逃脱之后正在沙漠里漫无目的地游荡。”

这句话让托尼恍然大悟，让他觉得一阵难受。他站起身来，双膝一软差点绊倒。他走了几步，丢下咖啡，靠在了护士站的柜台上，用手捂住了脸。

“操，”他喃喃低语着长长地吸了一口气。他突然转过身看着娜塔莎，可他的思绪就像一团乱麻，他滑坐在了地板上。

他终于定下心来问道：“为什么他一直都不说？”

“他不想让你知道。他大概会因为我告诉了你而恨我的，但你应该知道，”她总结道。

“那个折——伤害他的人，后来怎么样了？”托尼没办法说出“折磨”这个词。

“死了，”她说这话的语气，就像是别人说“快下雨啦”。托尼知道这意味着他不该再追问下去了。

再他们再度开口之前，一个护士从克林特的房间里走了出来。她看到托尼的时候微微一笑。

“巴顿探员醒了，他想见你，斯塔克先生，”她说道。

托尼站起来冲进了房间，他才不管娜塔莎是不是要跟进来。他的大脑还在试图处理刚刚听到的令人震惊的消息，可他必须见到克林特。

斯塔克看到克林特的确醒了，他看起来虚弱极了，失血让他皮肤灰白。克林特的眼睛下面有两个眼袋，也许之前就有，但在他这么虚弱的时候看来更明显了。

“嗨，你还在这里，”克林特微笑着说，但他的笑容丝毫也没让他看起来好一些。他顿了顿，仔细看了一眼托尼，然后轻声咒骂起来。

“她告诉你了，是不是？”他听起来因为这事很生气，这可真奇怪，托尼停顿了一下，然后点了点头。

“该死的，娜塔莎，”弓箭手又咒骂起来，他叹了口气。“听着，托尼，我很抱歉。她给你背上这样的负担，这不公平——”

“这是事实吗？”托尼打断了他的话。

克林特的脸上划过一个奇怪的表情，随后他耸了耸肩。

“你有打算过告诉我吗？”托尼轻声问道。

克林特又耸了耸肩。“我真不觉得需要提起这事。”

“这就是你一再救我命的原因吗？”托尼问道，他回想起克林特那句刺耳的“别放在心上”。

克林特哼了一声。“不，那是因为你就是该死的事故体质，好像连穿件衣服都会有人朝你扔炸弹或是开枪。”

听到“开枪”这个词，斯塔克苦了苦脸，但他无法否认。

“那你之前跟我说的话呢？在你血流不止的时候说的那些？”托尼问道，他动也不敢动。“那些话还有效吗？”

克林特叹息着点了点头。“两部分都是。我没想让你不好受，但是成为又一件战利品不是我的长项，托尼。只要我们维持原来的关系，我能对付你的……癖好，”这个词让他们俩都畏缩了一下。“但如果我……跟你在一起，我没办法……”他用一只手搓了一把脸。“我觉得我们现在不应该谈这个。”

托尼小心地走过去，慢慢坐进了他之前坐的那张椅子里。

“你告诉我你爱我，”托尼说道，他真的不太确定他们过去是什么关系。

“托尼，我只是——”

“克林特，”托尼打断了他的话，“你不是那么说的吗？那是真的吗？”他想要握住克林特的手，但犹豫了一下没那么做。

“是真的，”克林特不情愿地答道。

“那我们就等其他事情发生了再操心怎么解决吧，”说着，托尼轻轻握住了克林特的手，留意着别去碰到静脉滴注的针头。

“但是——”弓箭手的话被托尼落在他掌心的轻吻给打断了。克林特看起来忧心忡忡，但还是轻轻点了点头。

“现在，我觉得你需要好好休息，再吃点果冻。这是医嘱。”托尼笑着说。

“蓝色的，”克林特说。

“红色的，”托尼反驳道。

“呃，好吧，只要不是绿色的就行，”克林特妥协了。

“很好，我会告诉塔莎她可以进来训斥你毁了完美的一个晚上了，”斯塔克说着站起身来朝外走去。

“我毁的？我挨枪子儿了！”鹰眼抗议起来。

“是啊，拜托你努力别再挨枪子儿了。我可不能有一个天天呆在医疗室的男朋友，”托尼说道。

“男——男朋友？”克林特问道，一个大大的笑容点亮了他的面孔。钢铁侠轻快地点了点头。

“都是你的错，该死的事故体质，”弓箭手嘟囔着，可他的脸上还是带着笑。

“我猜你还是要继续救我的小命了，嗯？”托尼把手放在门把手上问道。

“随时随地，”克林特带着柔和但严肃的表情答道。

那么，斯塔克心想，大概一切都会好起来的。

FIN

* 灾星 ：原文是dehalcynate，这是一种虚构的毒药，最早出现在《逃离克隆岛》里。是一种如果没有稀释会致人于死地的毒药，电影里并没有说出这个名字，但是可以在瓶子的标签上看到。由于电影里没说这个名字，所以到底中文翻成什么也每个准数，halcy是“祥和幸福”的意思，所以我胡乱给这个毒药起了个名字叫“灾星”。


End file.
